


(Podfic of) Wait, What? by LolaFeist

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a significant portion of the Beacon Hills Preserve ends up coated in three entire inches of snow, the pack looks into it. If by looking into it one means packing a bunch of garbage bags and huge Tupperware lids into the back of Stiles' Jeep to go look for a decent sledding hill. Things go sideways, because of course they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Wait, What? by LolaFeist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wait, What?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313491) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler). 



**Title:** [Wait, What?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1313491)  
**Author:** [LolaFeist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaFeist/pseuds/LolaFeist)  
**Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, mild non-explicit Derek/Stiles  
**Rating:** Gen  
**Summary:** When a significant portion of the Beacon Hills Preserve ends up coated in three entire inches of snow, the pack looks into it. If by looking into it one means packing a bunch of garbage bags and huge Tupperware lids into the back of Stiles' Jeep to go look for a decent sledding hill. Things go sideways, because of course they do.

 **Length:** 00:40:34

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Wait%20What%20by%20LolaFeist.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 58.4 MB


End file.
